


Dear Shitty Apartment

by preblematic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic





	Dear Shitty Apartment

Dear shitty apartment, I haven't met you yet, and I don't know to what extent you'll be a disappointment.

Front lights don't work, and the AC's shot.

If you want hot water better boil a pot, but anything is better than the set up I've got.

Dear shitty apartment, Dear girlfriend's couch, Dear best friend's carpet, Dear stranger's house

Dear shitty apartment, I love you.

We haven't been introduced, but I'm sure that the carpet, stained with vomit not my own, is where I'll propose,

And maybe the heat only works half the time, but I'm living a lie.

And I'd take a mattress and ten roommates over this life I hate, to escape 'she' and 'ladies' and spirituality.

Dear shitty apartment, Dear girlfriend's couch, Dear best friend's carpet, Dear stranger's house

Dear shitty apartment, while most ten year olds daydreamed of adventures and mansions and a room with a view, I was busy dreaming of you,

Because I knew that I wouldn't care if you don't lock, if the walls have rot and the switches shock.

Because I know that I'd take anything to stop pretending all the time.

Dear shitty apartment, I can't wait until you're mine.


End file.
